


五月甘露

by qianhux



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, Top Meng Hetang/Bottom Zhou Jiuliang
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qianhux/pseuds/qianhux
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 3





	五月甘露

周九良把行李箱塞得鼓鼓囊囊，手边还剩一本书和一件旗袍。他又把箱子掏空，所有东西打乱在床上，胸垫、衬衫还有其他规格不一的、被棉质衣服包裹的刀具。出发是第二天早晨的事，困意始终不能降临，茶早在一刻钟前就凉了，他端起杯子一饮而尽，透过窗玻璃看下面的街景，几点灯火微弱亮着，街道空荡。风吹起来，是冷的，又令人喉咙也发干，他难得感受到悲戚的春意，在迟迟没有降雨的五月。

列车摇摇晃晃往南方去，荡得他疲惫不已，车窗外的风景由干燥变得潮湿，雨斜着落到玻璃上，车厢内依旧是吵闹的。老妪打着呼，头巾扎得很紧，几乎将脸皮收到蓝白格方巾里。旁边的妇人在哄怀中的婴孩，忽的，她掏出一只饱满的乳递到孩子嘴里，奶白的皮肤上蓝色的血管暴胀，几乎要撑裂她的身体。周九良瞥见后又将视线递给连绵的绿，树的残影也是湿润的，雾蒙蒙的天倒流许多清澈的泪。  
婴儿不再哭，妇人的声音细碎地渡到周九良身边，昨夜的不受管控的困意涌现，终点站尚在两个省以外，他把头抵在窗上，随着颠簸想要眯一会。  
在列车短暂停靠后上来了一群人，车厢又吵起来，周九良揉揉脑袋看向过道，一个十四五岁的男孩站在正中，小心翼翼打量他。周九良便摸摸自己的脸，又扫一遍自己，旗袍往上窜了点，腿间露出一大段丝袜，假发还好好顶在头上。  
男孩问：你见过我爹么？  
周九良觉得他吵，摇摇手示意自己不清楚。  
他又开口：那你知道贵州哪里有工人么？我爹五年前就去贵州了。周九良坐直了身体，而后意识到腿根几乎暴露出来，又往座位里收了一下腿：我不知道。你既然说你爹在贵州，又为什么要问我见没见过他？  
他年前来信说要回家，二月过了也没回家。我姨给他寄信，也一直没有回，不知道是不是在路上出事了。  
周九良看着半大小子扳着手指数时间，一瞬间在他身上看到幼时的自己——独自往东北去，马车颠得他呕吐不已，而且出发前什么都没有吃，又饿又困，却无法入睡，只有包裹里的一柄匕首能给他足够的安全感……  
姐姐？男孩喊他一声，他方才缓过神。

他遇到了目标人物。在意料之外。  
男人梳着背头，穿着一丝不苟，袖扣是两个大张着嘴的狮子头。咖色皮箱放在顶头，在一堆挎包背囊里非常出格，周九良眯起眼睛看对面，过道中间还站着先前来问路的男孩，他说他会坐到终点站下车。  
男人大约也察觉到他的目光，往这边看来，刚好撞到周九良的最后一丝视线，大概是收得太快，竟有些缠绵。他主动向周九良打招呼，他也只好推一下眼睛，很礼貌地讲些谎话骗他。  
也往贵州去？是去看风景吗？周九良随口诌了个名字，连自己都没记住，男人便开始一口一个周小姐问起话来，他也只好一口一个赵先生，心里在骂什么狗屁先生小姐。  
那个半大小子早在男人靠过来后离开，周九良往里坐了些，调整坐姿之后刚好能把腿侧的肉只露给赵钦看到。

不觉得你的长相比其他女人要有害得多么？  
他感到背后发凉，男人的手已经抵在他的腰上，在腰臀之间游移。以暧昧的姿态滑到小腹，温度烧起来，周九良只觉得很厌烦。  
赵先生阅人无数？  
说笑了。只是觉得你面熟得紧。周九良闻言身体一紧，皱起眉头看向男人，穿着高跟鞋的他赵钦一般高，余光映到自己的座位上，妇人的孩子又哭起来，老妪从睡梦中苏醒，掏出布袋拾起一些糕点碎末递给妇人。蓝白格头巾被摘下来，一头灰白的发扎得也很紧实，老妪把布袋放到婴孩身上，反手去整理头巾。  
我妹妹也喜欢青色，央我从天津带方巾给她。  
青色很漂亮，是万物复苏的征兆，看来赵小姐也是一个活泼的女子。  
赵钦看了一眼那边的老妪，发现周九良的目光投在她绑头发的手上，又问：周小姐喜欢方巾么？周九良发觉赵钦依旧没有松开手，悻悻开口：贵重的东西人人都喜欢的。  
投其所好不也是锦上添花？  
我比较馋南方糕点。  
贵州也有新奇的小食。不知道周小姐知道多少？  
周九良拍了一下男人的胳膊：不妨到了贵州之后带我去吃吃看。男人的手还抚在周九良腰上。嗯？赵先生？周九良凑近了问，几乎能闻到男人头上的发胶味道。

另一只手搭上他肩膀的时候赵钦的手还没收回去，周九良回头看到来人的时候楞了一下，很快就又笑起来：哥？被冠上哥哥称号的人推开赵钦的胳膊，拉着周九良往车厢另一头走。  
你怎么来了？  
我来有意见？我不是你哥么？  
放屁！  
你怎么又不文明聊天？  
你管我！  
我不管你？不管你就在车上超额完成任务了。

周九良争不过他，一屁股坐下不走了。正逢列车停靠，人流开始翻滚，上和下交错着。赵钦被人群推搡，和这边两人相隔小一半截车厢。老妪和妇人的声音彻底被淹没了，周九良单手撑着下巴仰头看穿西装的人，烟灰色马甲刚好露出纽扣；胸针是纯银的一只鹰，小小一枚停在左胸上；新剪了头发，比两个月前干净整洁。  
再叫一声哥？  
你有什么奇怪的癖好？周九良整理着自己的卷发，不理会他的要求。  
刚刚不是叫了？  
那是特殊情况特殊处理！  
左边，拉一下，夹一缕放到耳后。眼看周九良没能做到他要的结果便直接上手，胸针就抵到周九良鼻尖。因此他闻到他衬衫上清冽的雪松气味，很是熟悉，便由他摆弄自己。从他的怀里向外看，窗上的雨被蒸干了，留下斑驳的水痕。

赵钦提着皮箱来到车厢另一头：周先生？  
谁姓周啊？我姓孟。  
你俩？不是……  
我是他妈的新丈夫家的。  
嗯。周九良顺着他的意思点点头。  
坐下聊吧。孟鹤堂指了一下对面，自己和周九良挨得更近了些。赵钦无可奈何，规矩坐下。他问一声，孟鹤堂回绝一句，语气虽然温和如同春风，冷冰冰的态度还是伤到了富商之子的自尊。周九良索性枕着孟鹤堂的肩膀不言语，他只得和两个人面对面僵直身体一路无言坐到终点站。

赵钦邀请周九良的时候孟鹤堂没有反对，他在车站墙边点了一支烟，嘴里呵出一口白雾，在湿润的空气中很快便消失不见。这是危险的信号，如同毒蛇吐出信子，但赵钦没有察觉，神经已经被麻痹，迟钝地等待巨口吞噬自己。  
周九良在他离开前拒绝了青色的方巾。万物复苏的颜色并不是对每一个人都有效。  
孟鹤堂从右边绕回他身边：怎么不要？  
我没贪婪到要将死之人的礼物。他活动了一下长时间穿高跟鞋的脚，孟鹤堂走到他身边，遮住几乎全部暴露的腿根：要也不是你吃亏。

在房间里孟鹤堂收到两份纸包的梨花糕，红纸极其刺眼，他随手将它拆开，香气溢出来，勾着人的嗓子，搔痒般诱惑食客。周九良踩着一个圆凳正在整理腰带，匕首闪着寒光，凑近了才能发现柄上刻了一朵梨花。  
我还以为你没办法带着你的宝贝儿来。  
周九良把旗袍下摆扥平，回到桌边：我有我的办法。孟鹤堂伸手去挑他的下巴：美人计？周九良哼了一声：你知道胸垫为什么做成软的吗？  
孟鹤堂拾起一块淡黄色的方糕喂给周九良。  
一会让我摸摸看？

当夜贵州死去两个人，一个在城东的茶馆，一个在城东的饭馆，均是胸口贯穿伤，现场留下一枚纸折的千纸鹤，不小心溅了血，黄色的翅上像开了两朵红玫瑰。

要么一条路走到黑，要么在出发前就拒绝。他们都选择了前者，因此带伤回到房间的时候并没有人觉得意外。  
孟鹤堂端起瓷碗，一口一口渡给他，真实喝到的并没有多少，多数留在了周九良的前襟，绸湿了便紧紧贴上他的身体，胸垫的外形被勾勒得一清二楚。孟鹤堂想起周九良说的方法，伸出手去抓，躺着的人推开他的手：那玩意是假的，你捏它我也没感觉。  
没感觉的话可以脱掉，换成有感觉的。孟鹤堂笑着说。  
你可真是个变态。他侧过头吐掉嘴里的酒，咧开嘴笑了一下，而后用手掐住孟鹤堂的脸，携着酒气亲上去。  
手从旗袍的高开衩下伸进去，他奔跑的时候被什么尖锐的东西刺伤，湿润的不只是汗。但疼痛就是最好的麻醉，周九良不觉得痛，鲁莽地寻孟鹤堂的唇，贵州当地酿造的酒是很清冽的，入喉后像带刺的蜜糖。  
孟鹤堂认真地解开旗袍上的盘扣，每多一个，滚烫的皮肤就多于空气接触一寸，直到全部暴露出来。腿上的丝袜破口边缘红得很破碎，绷着肉，手指揭开破口往深处去，他是热的、黏的。撕开他就像划开一个烂熟的果实，活生生的禁果，孟鹤堂俯身吻他，下面进入得更深，像神失手抛下锋利的剑，这种疼痛令周九良清醒过来，身体往后退但下身凶狠地与孟鹤堂纠缠。  
没有任何东西能够复刻此时。

结束的时候周九良开始大口大口呼吸，红色晕得到处都是，尤其在孟鹤堂的嘴上。被子湿了一片，他枕在上面闻到白酒的味道，有些醺人，孟鹤堂凑近了，就掺入了其他气味，闭上眼就能梦见广阔的林海，森森白雪承接光芒万丈。  
但他绝不能做梦，梦是假的，永远不够真。  
现在可以叫哥了？  
周九良摇头。他捏着孟鹤堂的下巴：三月初你去了哪里？  
你猜？  
你是不是杀了一个人？  
我杀的人还少么？  
三月你是不是去过天津，码头东边有一户盐商……  
盐商姓李。你看，你什么都知道。  
为什么？李估做了什么不可原谅的事？  
说实话，今晚死的不只是赵钦。孟鹤堂早就料到会面对这种场面，好在最后还是温存了那么一会，他的手心还有他的温度，是很温暖的。

三月中旬的时候周九良终于离开孟鹤堂的家乡，离开的前一天下了当年最后一场雪，院中的梨树刚吐了一半绿芽，枝干就又被纯白的松散的花掩埋。次日他踩下很多脚印，绕着梨树趟出湿漉漉的地面。  
春雪在归程中一点点消失，只有那颗小小的绿芽维持着刚摘下来的寒意。  
他们早就该被追捕，因此常有一连小半个月彼此联系不上，只是春节刚结束孟鹤堂便走实在异常，周九良差人问过，他最后一次出现在天津。得知消息后他便明了，事情总有一天要败露。没有人心甘情愿死去，不是李估也该是张冬，杀人灭口再好不过。  
最安全的永远是无知的人，但凡看过美杜莎就没办法留下。

他依旧躺在孟鹤堂怀里。

第二天贵州恢复宁静。缠绵的雨停下，日光下落，天又变得很蓝，云浮动着像一捧梨花，一朵一朵绽开，只是缺少香气。  
第三天，周九良偷偷踏上回程，他在三月就把绿芽压成很小很扁的一片，随身携带。昨夜他说：你身上有梨树的味道。周九良就把那味道留在他怀里，独自乘车向北去，只不过他不再呕吐。路途中南方一直落雨，洋洋洒洒的，天空像破了一个大口，从那里面倒出许多的泪。

他的五月有两天属于他，已经足够。  
回到天津之后他发现北方依旧干着，码头边有人告诉他五月下旬有过一场小雨，他想得到那天的小雨应该像婴孩短暂的啼哭，那么急那么弱。  
当船即将离岸，一阵玻璃碎裂的声音刺进船舱里，他起身向外看，一道人影跌跌撞撞冲来，风中就有雪的味道。  
周九良很明白，来者需要一杯水。


End file.
